Son Gohan: the Warrior Sayian
by SuperMysticWarrior
Summary: What would happen if Gohan kept training? Well, I'm gonna show you just that! Read, Review and hope you enjoy! Will have lot's of adventure, action a bit of romance gohanvidel and a bit more!


**_Gohan: The Warrior Saiyan  
_**

**_AN: this is gonna be a "what if gohan didn't stop training" story. I'm quite new at the writing thing…hope I get good reviews with suggestions and all…_**

If anyone's curious :  
" talk"  
'thoughts'  
«telepathy » (will probably make an appearance) **__**

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Dbz , I own this plot and nothing' else. 

**_Chapter 1_**

It was over...Cell was gone. 

The price was high, but the nightmare was over. 

The monster that killed Goku, Mirai Trunks, and so many others,

was dead. 

Destroyed by Gohan's KameHameHa 

A story has ended…but now a new one will begin. 

This is the story of a boy who shall grow to become the one who shall save us all… 

This is Son Gohan's story 

This is the Legendary's story. 

**_7 years post cell_**

It was another peaceful morning at the Son house…  
The birds were singing and the sun was shining, it was a beautiful, quiet morning, not a sound could be heard.  
That is…until Son Chi Chi was finished making breakfast for her sons.

"**_GOHAN!GOTEN!BREAKFAST'S READY!COME ON DOWN!"_**

18 year old Gohan rolled over and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh man, it's 5 am, why'd mom wake me up? I only get up at 7 to train!"  


**_  
Nonetheless, Gohan got up, and 10 minutes later he was down stairs sitting at the kitchen table with Goten as they shuffled tons of food into the pits of doom .  
_**

**_  
"Hey mom?" asked Gohan in between mouthfuls of toast and scrambled eggs.  
_**

_**  
"Yes Gohan?" responded ChiChi While cleaning the piles and piles and piles of dishes.  
**_

_**  
"Why'd you wake me up so soon?!"  
**_

_**  
"Oh, that. Well Gohan, you don't want to be late for your first day at Orange Star High do you?  
**_

_**  
"School!?! What school?" Gohan was shocked  
**_

**_  
" I signed you up at Orange Star this year mister! And you're going! Like it or not!You Already passed the entry exams with a perfect score anyway!"  
_**

**_  
"Wow big brother's going to school with me!" yelled Goten with a big grin  
"But mom! I'm already way above anything that they're teaching! Besides! What about training!?"_**

"You see here mister!I've let you train all this time! Now you'll just have to compromise some time of day to go to school!Now finish up breakfast and go to your room, your school books and everything you'll need is there. School start's at 7 am. You'll be able to find it easily, it's the same school that Goten's going to in Satan City"  


**_  
Gohan Went into his room and got everything ready for school and then relaxed a bit. _**

**_  
After the cell games Gohan had decided to take up his father's role as the protector of Earth.  
ChiChi tried to protest but Gohan was able to convince her, and by keeping up with his studies on the weekends he managed to balance training and studying.  
_**

**_  
Through the years he and Vegeta sometimes trained together, managing to push each other.  
_**

**_  
Vegeta had finally reached Super Sayian 2 a few years ago, and could give Gohan a bit of a challenge although not much. No one knew the limits of gohans power seeing as he masked it most of the time, even during training.  
_**

_**  
"Oh man..i'll have to hide my powers all year. This is gonna be one hell of a year"   
**_

_**  
Gohan sighed and got up.  
**_

**_  
He headed down stairs dressed in loose jeans with a black T shirt that didn't show off his muscles but that didn't hide the either.  
_**

_**  
"Hey Goten! Let's go! It's almost 7 and we've got a bit of a trip so we'll have to hurry"  
**_

_**  
"Cool! Can we go to Trunk's house and pick him up too!? Can we!? Please big brother!" Goten looked at Gohan with big puppy dog eyes that only a Son could do  
**_

_**  
"Yeah, sure, but we'll have to go super to get to school in time"  
**_

_**  
Gohan and Goten grabbed their lunch capsules and blasted off going super sayian in mid air.  
**_

_**  
They got to Capsule Corp. in record time and meet up with Trunks.  
**_

_**  
"Hey Goten! What's Gohan doing here?" Trunks asked curiously looking at his chibi friend  
**_

_**  
"Mom put him in school too!!"  
**_

_**  
" Okay…"  
**_

_**  
They arrived at Satan city with a bit of time to spare and landed in an alley.  
**_

_**  
As they walked up to the school Gohan went to the High School building and the chibis went to the other building right beside it wich was the part for the younger kids.  
**_

**_  
Gohan already knew were to go, it was quite easy actually, second floor room 123._**

He looked nervously at the door of the classroom when he arrived. 

The class was already inside. 

Gohan sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." 

Gohan opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by silence and a whole classroom looking at him.

The teacher turned to look at him and smiled.

"Welcome to Orange Star High Mr. Son" 


End file.
